wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Crimson (Remnants of the Cold War)
|-|General= This is Eleven Fifty Two's Original Character. Do not edit without my permission. If you do that, or steal Crimson's appearance, you will be reported to the state police, wherein you will put on trial and tried for your crimes. Crimson also exclusively belongs in the Remnants of the Cold War universe, and can only interact with characters who also belong there. Description Crimson is a SkyWing who appears to have a little royal blood in him. Unlike other average SkyWings, he has very uniform scales and little to no blemishes common among others. As a result, most of his scales are a crimson color, while his overtone is a dark crimson, which complements his mostly light to dark reddish brown talons and horns. His underbelly; however, is a tan shade while his wings are a light crimson color. He is quite tall, abliet a bit larger than most dragons due to his survival of the Great War. Nevertheless, he still has a good clean shine to his scales, which brings out a few richer hues of his own colors. Like most SkyWings, he has a leaner build, but is still in good shape compared to most dragons. During the war his scales were often obscured by certain articles and equipment. He was always covered in the common SkyWing helm and cuirass. He also had custom made shoulder plates and small plates of armor among his upper and lower arms. This armor not only made him look bigger, but also made him a much more fearsome opponent, able to block or glance attacks to most of his arms and torso. He didn't have neck protection though, something which he often regretted when he'd be grazed by talons in that area. Unfortunately though, he lost this armor, as it was severely damaged in a fight, and then later scrapped. He also had a spear and a knife, which were common among those in his profession. Afterwards, he never equipped armor again, for the war had ended. This means that only a few scales of his are obscured now by a couple certain items. One is a leather pouch around one wing, which most likely held money and notes for his archeological studies. It also held a knife, for prying things open that his claws could get to. It had a very sharp blade, made of a special metal that retains its sharpness and durability for very long periods of time. That is the only weapon he carries now, besides his own natural abilities. Along these lines, most dragons would see him as a person who was still coping with stress from the war, or something else. He was thought of as a local leader in the places he worked, even though he admitted he didn't think he was the best or most qualified. When asked about this, he simply shrugs and references the war. It still takes its toll on this dragon, and some can see that within a moment. Personality Early in his life, Crimson was a grim and depressed dragonet, living under the claws of Scarlet's regime. Scarlet often forced him to commit some morally questionable actions, with a few being completely horrible. This heavily contributed to his depression, as he had very few actual friends, and didn't like doing much. He often felt like a disappointment, not only to his father, but also to the rest of his family. However, he still held strong against many of the abuses he was subject to. This helped him learn what failure was about, and that one needed to pick themselves up and continue even when things seemed hopeless. After the war ended, he adopted a more serious tone, exploring many new fields of expertise. He learned how to talk to dragons better, attempting to be the best dragon he could around them. Still, his horrible past still can put a hateful and dark mood on him in the right situation. But this rarely happens, and he learned how to to be more of a leader than he ever was. However, he is still insecure about any position of leadership he is put in, due to his previous experiences dealing with the beforementioned. This is because he once had to lead an entire squadron to their death. Now he often blames himself for any perils that his group may undergo. He is a bit different around his friends though, exposing a lighter side of himself. He is a bit more gullible when in this sort of situation, often taking bets that may or may not have had the odds stacked against him. Strangely though, actually becoming friends with Crimson is difficult. He will not bother with a relationship unless he actually finds a liking for the specific dragon he begins to befriend. That is of course because of past experiences. Traits: Crimson has a good moral compass, and is intelligent, introverted, observant, and has a strong sense of privacy. Sometimes he can daring or insecure, or even spiteful during very rare situations. Skills: He is an experienced archeologist who knows some medical practices, is good at combat, is fully literate, and has past experiences with leadership. He may not admit it, but he also is a talented engineer. Relationships * Tourmaline seemed like she really cared for Crimson the few times they saw each other. While Crimson didn't know her that well, Tourmaline seemed willing to help if he asked. Unfortunately, that opportunity never came, and Crimson never saw her again after he turned five. He spent a year looking for her to no avail, and finally gave up after being comforted by Vermilion. * Vermilion is pretty much Crimson's only true friend and his half brother. They share similar desires and urges, and in general get together well. They have known each other very well since they were both dragonets, and have helped each other get through difficult times. They both care for each other, and would do anything for each other if needed. Usually it ends up being Crimson who does the most favors. . . but he doesn't mind. * Ruby dislikes Crimson for some reason. Crimson never actually met her, but had negative experiences every time he encountered her. Not only does Ruby dislike him though, but Crimson hates Ruby because he thinks that she was responsible for Tourmaline's disappearance. * Sunburst is a dragon that shocked Crimson at first. He was really competent, especially for the standards that day, and had the silent worker qualities that Crimson valued. Sunburst befriended and joined Crimson's archeological work crew because he genuinely thought that he was a good leader, and that he could depend on Crimson when he needed him, and that Crimson could depend on him when the situation was reversed. * Everest was a stiff soldier, who was fresh from being dishonorably discharged when Crimson met her. She, along with Crimson later did some foolish things, like having an egg, which killed their relationship in the end. They are not on speaking terms. Even then, Crimson may seek her out when he escapes, to see his son. * Glide is unknowing of who his father is and Crimson is unknowing that Glide is his father. They both do have similar personalities, although Crimson has seen much more strife in his lifetime. * Spearhead is the second one of Crimson's friends who is in a different tribe. Not only did they have something in common though, for both of their abilities served useful purposed. Once Spearhead took the appearance of Crimson, befuddling their captors. Notable Injuries * Crimson has been slashed multiple times by other dragons. However, most of these wounds were minor and were quickly covered by his scales again. * Halfway down his tail, there is a scar on the bottom end where it was impaled by a spear. The spear had actually gone all the way through, but the top end was recovered by his scales. It is only noticeable if you actually look at his tail in detail. * Behind his left ear there is a scar left from a torture method known as "The Snake." It is not noticeable, unless you push back his ear to reveal it. * Broken right arm from an unknown NightWing assailant in the SkyWing palace. It eventually fully healed. * Broken right wing from the same assailant in the SkyWing palace, which also healed completely. Trivia * Crimson is a shade of red, sometimes compared to blood. * Crimson was also the name of a historic general from the Scorching. Maybe its meaning was derived from the fact that blood can be a crimson color, and that soldiers are meant to spill blood. * During his life, Crimson developed a more difficult to read mind due to the constant amount of time he spent hiding from unwanted attention and unfriendly dragons. Maybe it was one of the few positives he gained from his many negative experiences. * For some reason Crimson has literally never been burnt once in his life, even though he has been exposed to dragon fire a few times, and sometimes put his talons on some hot things. Nevertheless, he still doesn't realize that he does have heat resistance though. * He had a royal name, even though he technically isn't royalty. He is instead a b*st*rd, or a non-legitimate child. As a result, he is not recognized for the half of his blood that actually is royal. * There are some mentions of a mysterious IceWing companion that accompanied the historic general mentioned earlier. It is said that this IceWing cursed the name, making anyone under its guise to have an unfortunate or tragic life. Quotes "Whyyyyyy can't I fly outside? I wanna see the treees and the mountains!" ''- Very young Crimson to his father ''"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" - Crimson furiously stabbing a training dummy in his younger years "I can't tell you anything about where the rest of the army is. She never tells me anything bloody important." - Young Crimson (In a strained and in pain voice) to his MudWing torturers "I really want to slit my own throat right now." - Crimson to Vermilion after an arena battle "Moons, am I hearing you right? Did you just say thirty-six hundred spears? Per day?" - Crimson to Vermilion about the Vermilion Complex "Come on Everest. I was expecting more out of an orderly dragon like you." - Crimson teasing one of his "friends" "We need to burn its cursed presence away." - Crimson to Sunburst about a strange slime in an ancient fortress "That's so bloody cryptic." - Crimson to Sunburst and a dragon he just met about a new prophecy in 5015 *Snoring noises* - Crimson when he's sleeping "Huh. I've never seen that before. I'll be back in a bit. I want to go glide by something I just saw." - Crimson right before his disappearance in the year of 5015 AS. "What in the moons was that?" Another dragon inquires about what had Crimson just said. "I just got some weird icy feeling in my head." - Crimson after feeling something strange "Yes. We've made some startling discoveries, and we've been stealing their weapons from right under their eyes!" - Crimson to a surprisingly unexpected dragon in a war-torn future "Of course it's true. When have I ever been against my own word?" - Crimson to the same dragon above "This day will forever live in infamy. Not only because of our enemies' defeat, but because of our success." - Crimson about a successful military maneuver on June 6, 5027 Gallery 67090C9D-17E9-4CAD-8124-9B0AFEC22003.png|Crimson's Resilience, by RandomWeirdoDragon CrimsonPortrait2.png|Crimson right after getting hit in the tail CrimsonRCW(PB).png|Crimson's Partial Body CrimsonByDreaming.png|Crimson Headshot by ADragonDreaming881 |-|History= The Forbidden Hatchling Crimson is a well known name for most SkyWings. It was the name of a great general of the same tribe who led the tribes to victory during the scorching along with an IceWing animus whose name was lost to time. Crimson's father named his son with that in mind, thinking of the time when they most needed a great general, along with someone to finally kill Queen Scarlet. Crimson had many memories of his father, most of them faded with a sorrowful reminder. He didn't learn until later why he had been killed, but even when he learned why. . . he still couldn't stain the moral figure his father was. He had cheated, on Scarlet herself, leaving the palace with an illegitimate egg. But the past always caught up, eventually. Crimson spent the first year and a half of his life being taught many of the essential skills by his father. He learned how to read and write, along with other beneficial skills. Every now and then, one of father's other children would come to visit. Tourmaline visited her father once, confused about why he had left. Young Vermilion also visited, and they became good friends. After more interaction, they treated each other almost like brothers, which they could never be. The past always caught up. Scarlet had finally tracked down missing husband after triangulating his location from reports of his sightings, and that of Vermilion's rogue excursions. She came to Crimson's father's hideout in force, and killed him in front of his son. His last words were to Scarlet. "Hopefully you're dead by the time I'm back," Crimson's father had growled right before his throat was cut. Scarlet's Order After that, Crimson found himself in a miserable situation. He became Scarlet's next new pet, replacing the dragon who had been in the same position before. Every single one of his actions became carefully monitored, and every little mistake could lead to a brutal interrogation session with Scarlet herself. It became her personal goal to break and turn him into a monster, one that not even his father would recognize. However, Scarlet failed for the year. With every attempt Scarlet used to get into his scales, Crimson only found another way to ruin it, whether it was a failure to execute an enemy prisoner in cold blood, or even his refusal to participate in the arena. But Scarlet got her revenge, whether Crimson liked it or not. His now year-old position as an army officer became especially perilous, where Scarlet would often task him with an impossible and ridiculous or even a horrible task. First it started with orders to ambush an army group much larger than theirs, and then later became suicide attacks on IceWing troops. By the time he was four years old, his unit was infamous for high casualties and was very lowly regarded. It wasn't long until his actual unit was destroyed though, when they were ordered to attack a group of MudWings much larger than theirs, where they were defeated, and Crimson was captured after being wounded in battle. A MudWing soldier was on Crimson's rear, and with one burst forward had thrust her spear through Crimson's tail. Crimson in turn yelled in pain and doubled back, forcing his own spear through the MudWing's eye and out through the side of her neck. He spiraled out of control after that, crashing into a tree because of his imbalanced tail. After moaning in pain whilst being tangled in a tree, a group of MudWings pulled him out and spared the young soldier's life, instead of finishing off the wounded dragon. Afterwards, another soldier identified him as a prisoner of value, hinting he may know something about the SkyWing plan of attack. He soon spent a short time being abused and tortured by another set MudWing captors, who were experienced in interrogation. One such torture was known as "The Snake." It was a torture where a dragon would be restrained, and then chained to the top of a pole by their rear talons. An additional chain would be fastened around their neck to keep them from righting in any way. Then, a slit was cut right behind one of their ears, and it would be allowed to drip down their face and snout. This was very grueling, but Crimson managed to get released before he could experience too much of "The Snake." The Supplements He was released because of the alliance between Queen Burn and the MudWings. Still, Crimson is left scarred at a young age from the torture he underwent. He returned to the Sky Kingdom, only to find that he had been replaced and tossed aside when Scarlet had got her talons a horrible new toy. He was dead to her. Even then, he feared the moment Scarlet laid her eyes on him again. He did everything he could to stay out of her sight. For now he could be put in the arena, tortured, or even burned to death by her new monster. By the time the brightest night had come along, not only had he been replaced, but his half-sister, Tourmaline had been too. She had disappeared without a trace, only to have a timid dragonet about the same age as Crimson to appear in her place. While Crimson didn't know Tourmaline like a sister, she had treated him kindly in the times they had been together. Crimson later attempted to find out what happened, but never found any significant clues. Tourmaline had vanished without a trace. The next six years Crimson worked as a prospector, and then as an arena guard. He was always avoiding Scarlet, and staying out of her eyeshot no matter what. While it may have been better to completely leave the palace, he remained nearby so he could stay with the dragon he most closely trusted. On multiple occasions he was caught running away in a strange situation, where he would be quickly scolded and sent back to work. Some of his coworkers even mentioned that he had Scarlet-phobia, but they never mentioned it to others. Due to this, he never was seen by Scarlet again. It was almost as if she had forgotten about him. He often spent his free time with Vermilion, where the two would discuss their depressed feelings. Both felt really sorrowful for their work in the arena, especially Vermilion too, when he falsely sent dragons to their death on the behalf of Scarlet. Thankfully, they do both make it through the years, and may have prevented each other from committing suicide because of this relationship. Otherwise, their relationship is still very caring, as they always treated each other as brothers. Great War's End Then times changed once again. Scarlet had just lost the throne, when she vanished and was presumed dead. So Queen Ruby took hold of the Sky Kingdom, and they began to ease themselves out of the war. For once in his life, Crimson actually felt relieved. Scarlet was gone. Gone forever, and if not. . . Crimson didn't know what do. After the arena was abolished, he took place as an palace guard, keeping watch over the hallways connecting rooms together. Almost a year passed, and then the war ended. Crimson felt like a weight had suddenly been lifted off of him. He would be able to leave whenever he wanted, and he could go do anything from learning to play an instrument to making it rich in the now booming agriculture industry. Farmers had just learned how to grow more food than ever. Along with that was another important industry, which was mining and prospecting, but Crimson wasn't interested in that too. He wanted to be an engineer or an archeologist. Nothing fascinated him more than the idea of exploring an ancient tunnel system or building a machine to crack the earth around it. He could imagine himself lighting up a dark room to reveal bountiful amounts of treasure. But he had to learn how first, from a dying dragon who was more than willing to pass on his trade. Crippled from the war, his teacher was able to teach him while Crimson simultaneously continued his work as a guard. Crimson continued this for about six months, until something went dreadfully wrong. Scarlet had returned, with her monster. He had only been on hallway patrol when it happened, when the entire palace had gone through an upheaval, everyone choosing a side and then getting ready to fight. Crimson didn't choose a side though, and remained in the hallways for the next few days, spear in talon, even with all the ruckus going on outside. Then it happened. The guards ahead had been overpowered by a scary NightWing who was escaping. Crimson stabbed him in the neck, to stop the dragon before he escaped. Except everything strangely turned around. Instead of impaling the softer scales on the bottom of the neck and coming out the back; killing the dragon, the spear glanced off with a jarring pain. So Crimson thrust again, only to get his spear blown out of his talons by an impossibly hard whack of the tail. Aftermath Next thing Crimson knew was that he was moaning in pain against the wall. The dragon was gone, probably through a window, and he couldn't feel any of the limbs attached to his right shoulder. Unfortunately, his right arm and wing had been broken when the dragon shoved him into the wall. He had to be hospitalized, and found himself in the care of a former combat medic named Sunburst. Sunburst was with Crimson the entire time he was suspended for his injuries. He even escorted Crimson when he saw his teacher again, and learned along side him the practices of the new profession known as archeology. And Sunburst wasn't any typical dragon too. He was a silent and likable dragon (for Crimson) and soon was his only friend besides Vermilion. So much so that when Crimson recovered, Sunburst joined him on his first archeological dig. The next year, Crimson met and dated a SkyWing named Everest. But unfortunately their relationship went sour. It was so much so that the two were not on speaking terms even when his dragonet hatched in 5014. He didn't even get to learn his son's name, instead being shunned away and forced to live away from what he may have loved most in his life. But he had to continue, and he kept on flying through the deadly clouds the sky of life threw at him. Three years of labor passed. Vermilion had recently built and began running a factory, which Crimson visited every now and then. The Sky Kingdom was in relative peace, and it seemed like the golden age was upon them. Crimson himself was on the verge of a new breakthrough, possibly being able to enter on of the many ancient structures which existed in the Sky Kingdom since before the Scorching. They had uncovered more now, and had yet to breach any of their durable walls or steel doors. Then he did it, breaching a fractured gate and entering the strange tunnels of the place. The place was amazing, and he explored the place with his crew at the time and on of their dragonets. Apparently it was okay, so he didn't mind his presence as long as the dragonet kept out of harms way. But then it turned in a strange way once again. There was another gate, and after opening it, they discovered more. Of course there was a strange gelatinous substance that they burned away, but after that they found no treasure or secrets. They were still locked away, behind another door. He spent the next few days in distress and despair. Not only because of his failure, but also because of the excessive amounts of ciders and extracts and spirits. The local tavern didn't help out that well though, so he was thankful when his friend Sunburst kept him from diving too fast, and saved him when a strange accident occurred the next day. There was a strange battle going outside, and his friend had managed to stash him and some other dragons in a tunnel to keep them safe from the bombs. Crimson survived. The next weeks he saw to the orderly disbandment of the camp and to the payment of its clients. His career had been ruined. The bombs and machines had destroyed everything. What had once been a thriving ground of discovery had become a graveyard yet again, for dragons and steel husks. It was over, and one day Crimson vanished, never to be seen again on one fine day. His last words had been "Huh. I've never seen that before. I'll be back in a bit. I want to go glide by something I saw." Abduction He had landed to the next to the strangest thing he had ever seen, only to go out black without a sound. The next thing he knew his head nearly out in the open air and he was crammed in a stiff metal compartment of sorts. He was restrained too, unable to move his tail or the rest of his body, besides his neck. But it got even worse, for he was in the air. Flying. In a thing. And there were blurry lines above, and an open metal ramp under his head. It was hours later when the terrain changed from normal terrain, including mountains and deserts, to that of a strange place. It was bustling with activity, and was covered with the same repeating building, another row of larger repeating buildings, and a strip of black rock that stretched nearly as far as the eye could see. Of course, there was also the strangest collection of objects there too. Soon enough, they were near the ground, and suddenly he started sliding as something holding him was released. He could barely see around him, motion sick from this strange type of movement. He of course didn't want to fall out, not seeing how he didn't know there was plenty of ground closely beneath him. In response, he tried his best to brace himself inside of the space he had been crammed inside of. This time he heard the "thunk" and then was out cold again. When he awoke, he was in a habitat bordered by strong looking grey stone. There of course happened to be a RainWing staring at him, who looked to be openly curious to why there was a SkyWing in what presumably was his and his only's habitat. "First time huh," the RainWing said with a grin. There was something wrong. Something horribly wrong. New Faces With that Crimson was trapped in the habitat with a RainWing, whom he slowly began to learn more of. His name was Spearhead, and he was quite different from any RainWing Crimson had ever seen. Spearhead admitted the same. He was a carnivore, the others were not. But they got to know each other further than that, constantly practicing their battle skills and delving deep into what books their captors let them use. It was fascinating to learn about the history of their captors, which actually only consisted of a measly two hundred twenty-five years. But it was a rich two hundred years, explaining in detail how their kingdom had spread across nearly an entire continent. Furthermore, the technology they were exposed to was ludicrous. They learned about crazy flying machines, travel beyond the sky, and even moving large payloads on land using steel tracks. Years and years passed. To be exact, four did. By the time Crimson was released, he was nearly completely a changed dragon, with different views and thoughts of the world around him. Unfortunately for the Spearhead and Crimson, they were both appointed as spies, with certain contacts they could refer to if they gathered any useful or sensitive information. His captors even played with the idea of revolution. Then a treaty came down, and the Americans had a legitimate reason to let him free without suspect. '''THERE WILL BE MORE. . . '''Next time there will be more on why Crimson vanishes, and where he goes. Possibly even how he feels afterwards. Maybe you could even see what he does after he senses too much wrong in the world around him with a friend pressuring him to take a role he was always afraid of. Category:Content (Eleven Fifty Two) Category:Mature Content Category:Males Category:SkyWings Category:Status (Leader) Category:Occupation (Soldier) Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Characters Category:Work In Progress __NOEDITSECTION__ __NONEWSECTIONLINK__